


Long Con

by bauble



Series: Sex Bucket List [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauble/pseuds/bauble
Summary: Written for Inception Bingo. The prompt: cybersex.Part of the Sex Bucket List universe, though it's not necessary to have read that to understand this.





	Long Con

"So we're not having sex in person anymore?" Arthur asks.

"What? No, of course that will continue." Eames leans across the table to spear one of Arthur's wontons with a chopstick. "This is merely meant to be a supplement to current activities, helpful for when one or either of us have to travel for jobs."

"But we're both here. Now." Arthur finishes the last of his wontons before Eames can filch it. "Wouldn’t you rather watch me jerk off in person instead of through a crappy wi-fi connection and a screen?"

"If we do it now, we can test drive the technology. Troubleshoot any problems." Eames bats his eyelashes in what he hopes is a winning manner at Arthur. "Plus, we'll be trying something new. You like trying new things."

Arthur seems unconvinced. "I've been jerking off since I was thirteen. I don't think it qualifies as new."

"Yes, but this masturbation session will feature the exciting addition of technology," Eames says. "The quintessential aphrodisiac."

"Okay, but this means you have to try that foot thing I was researching the other day." Arthur heads towards the bedroom, discarding clothing as he goes. 

Eames shakes his head at the mess of Chinese takeaway cartons Arthur left behind. He bins the garbage and packs away the leftovers before picking up Arthur's trousers, shirt, and a single sock off the floor.

Arthur's naked on the bed, typing out an email and not even a little aroused.

Eames clears his throat in the doorway and dumps Arthur's clothing in a pile by the nightstand. "I'll be on the couch in the living room with my laptop. Give me a ring through the videochat."

Eames closes the door to the bedroom and settles on the couch. The videochat picture quality isn't great and there's a pronounced lag in the audio, but Arthur's visible through it and that’s all that matters. It takes some maneuvering to get the camera at the right angle; Eames hoped he could get both Arthur's cock and face in frame, but Arthur had frowned and muttered, "unflattering" before directing the camera solely at his groin.

"Now what?" Arthur asks.

"Now you have a lovely wank and I watch."

"Why aren't you wanking, too?" The word 'wanking' sounds charmingly odd with an American accent. Eames can't help smiling like a besotted fool. "Isn't the whole point that I can see you at the same time?"

"Very well, if you insist," Eames says, skimming his trousers and underwear down to his knees. It takes a minute to angle the computer so the webcam lines up with his crotch. Then another minute to adjust the screen so he can see it again.

Arthur's back to typing emails.

"Arthur, I can bloody hear you at your keyboard," Eames says.

"Right, right, I'm here," Arthur says, hand coming down to wrap around his dick once more. "You can start."

"I never stopped," Eames grumbles under his breath, stroking himself a bit faster. 

They both go at it for a minute or two, and then Arthur says, "My dick looks weird."

Eames sighs. "No, it looks gorgeous, darling, like the rest of you."

"Seriously, though. Has the underside always been like this? Because that vein—"

"Turn off your viewing window and concentrate on me. And yes, the underside has always been like that."

There's another thirty seconds of silence. Then, "My balls are crazy from this angle."

Eames tips his head back against the couch cushion and groans. "Arthur, if you focus on coming for me, I promise I will watch all of _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ season two with you."

Arthur's hand, which had faltered during the exploratory period involving his bollocks, begins moving again. "All twenty-six episodes."

Eames grits his teeth and tells himself this will be worth it. "Yes."

Arthur spits in his hand, shifts his grip, and comes in record time. To top it off, he leaves the bedroom and finishes Eames off with a blowjob and two fingers up the arse.

"You're going to love the mirror universe episode," Arthur happily burbles while Eames lies panting, post-climax. As Arthur continues rambling about the deepening characterization to be found in season two, Eames begins to wonder whether he's been conned.

fin


End file.
